


Ace Combat: Shattered Wings

by SpitfireUSN



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Gale - Freeform, Gen, Hen - Freeform, I don't actually know too much about this fandom, NJ - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, but here we go, sketch - freeform, they're all ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireUSN/pseuds/SpitfireUSN
Summary: A young pilot and his wingman are paired suddenly with another pair of fliers. They seem to work well enough together, but with a threat on the horizon, will it be enough to defend their home from the Erusean invaders?





	Ace Combat: Shattered Wings

**_Well… I’ve been sucked into this black hole of a fandom, time to add to my WIP’s… Here I will ~attempt~ to write the story of a (non-existent) new AC game, featuring my characters: Gale, and his co-pilot (wingman in this I suppose), NJ and a few others I’m coming up with on the fly. So… here goes nothing._ **

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_ **

**_~ Spitfire out_ **

 

“Lightning Three radar check.”

“Lightning Three, copy radar check.”

-x-x-x-

“Lightning Three you’re off course, change to heading one-two-five to follow, how copy.”

…

“Lightning Three respond.”

“~stems -down across the board! Fuck!”

“Lightning Three status report, what’s going on over there? Pilot?”

“-aday, mayday! Lightning Three going down three kilometers, south-southeast heading one-six-two! Shit! _Brace!_ ”

“Captain!”

-x-x-x-

“-weren’t supposed to be any combat ops, what happened?”

“Pilot reported system failure before going down. Cause unknown.”

“Well get a team out there and figure it out. Send Pararescue, I want any survivors back here safe and sound.”

“Yes, sir.”

-x-x-x-

“Got a live one over here!”

“Get the CRO, pronto!”

“ _Shit_ … _How’s_ this guy still alive?...”

“He’s barely holding on; we need to get him to the hospital asap.”

“Is he the only one?”

“Looks like it…”

“Damn…”

-x-x-x-

“Shit, he’s hurt real bad man.”

“No shit, just help me move him.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“How else are we gonna get him out of here?”

-x-x-x-

“-losing him!”

“Pushing two CCs epinephrine!”

“It’s not working, charge to two-seventy!”

“Charging!”

“Clear!”

-x-x-x-

“Okay, okay he’s stable. Vitals are low, but stable.”

“He won’t survive any surgery right now, his body’s in shock.”

“Then we wait until he’s stronger.”

-x-x-x-

“He’s in a coma…”

“Look, it’s a bad situation all-round. We operate he dies, we wait, he has a good chance of dying. He’s in bad shape and we’ve done all we can at the moment. From here we just have to hope he _can_ recover.”

“And… what about after that?’

“What about it?”

“Forget it…”

-x-x-x-

The first thing Gale registered was aching, burning pain. His throat was sore, his head hurt, his chest hurt, _everything_ hurt. The second was the quiet, steady beeping. It wasn’t an alarm clock, but it sounded just as familiar, though he couldn’t place it.

“He’s waking up!”

Who the fuck- Gale cracked his eyes open, half expecting the blinding glare of light. _Where the fuck._

“Get the ventilator out then leave him be, let him wake up slowly.”

_Ventilator?_

He would have groaned at the the feeling of something in his throat if he’d felt he was _able_ to. As it was he could hardly keep from gagging.

-x-x-x-

“-not strong enough yet.”

“He’s not going to get much stronger without the surgery. We have to risk it.”

“... Fine, schedule it.”

“Already done.”

“........ You’re the worst.”

“You know you love me.”

* * *

“Liam? Can you open your eyes? Look at me?”

“Mm?”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“... Three?”

“Can you tell me your last name?”

“Nelson.”

“Okay. Now how do you feel?”

“.... Floaty… ‘m I on drugs?”

“You were in a crash. What do you remember?”

Gale grimaced, “Flying. And then falling…”

“Flying?”

“Mmm… I’m a pilot…. That not the kind of crash you were talking about?”

“No, no it is, I just had to check. You’re hurt very badly.”

“Gee I couldn’t tell… How bad?”

“Well… You’ve been unconscious for four weeks.”

“Jesus…”

“And you’ve been in and out of surgery the last week. You’re not out of the woods yet, unfortunately, but you’re getting there.”

“.... Will I fly again?”

“Pardon?”

“ _Will. I. Fly. Again._ ”

“I…. don’t know.”

* * *

“You ‘Gale’?”

“... Yeah.”

“Name’s Nick Johnson. I’m your new wingman.”

“I don’t have a wingman.”

“You do now.”

**_This is substantially short but it works for my purposes. It’s a decent enough introduction I think? Well… I’m gonna get to work on the first real chapter after some sleep so be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think._ **

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_ ** **_  
_ ** **_~Spitfire out_ **


End file.
